Cuatro elementos, una amistad
by Misila
Summary: Sirius lo tuvo claro cuando lo leyó en ese libro muggle. Los merodeadores son tan diferentes como los cuatro elementos. Pero lo que los hace especiales no es eso, sino un todo resumido en la palabra amistad.


El _Potterverso_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_**Cuatro elementos, una amistad**_

Los alaridos de Barty Crouch son tan desgarradores como la primera noche.

A ti te importa bien poco. Hace tiempo que tú dejaste de gritar, porque has comprendido que eso de nada ayuda. Azkaban sigue a tu alrededor, y no va a desaparecer sólo por alzar la voz para intentar expulsar los demonios. Al contrario; los dementores se regocijan con los gritos, con la desesperación de los prisioneros.

Estás encogido en un rincón de la celda que empieza a parecerte _el lugar adecuado para un asesino_. Abrazándote las piernas, para intentar que Azkaban no se lleve el poco calor que te queda. Aferrándote con empeño a la cordura con el único pensamiento que los dementores nunca podrán quitarte.

_Soy inocente_.

Y esas dos palabras son la llave para abrir una puerta por la que salen recuerdos tremendamente dolorosos.

Una parte de ti te dice que eso no es real, pero están _ahí_. Tus amigos. Los merodeadores. Te ves junto a ellos, hace años, haciendo el tonto en el colegio, y, a través de esa cosa negra, sucia y despeinada en que se ha convertido tu pelo, entre las lágrimas por la angustia y el dolor. Los cuatro.

* * *

_Sirius nunca lo admitiría, pero el libro que le había escondido a Remus por el mero placer de verlo devanarse los sesos mientras mascullaba en voz baja todo lo que le haría la señora Pince si no lo devolvía a tiempo era interesante._

_Hablaba sobre los cuatro elementos. Sirius nunca se hubiera planteado que los muggles también pensasen algo así respecto al mundo, pero le parecía curioso encontrar algo de lo que había oído hablar a su _siempre pura_ madre escrito en un sucio libro muggle. Se preguntó qué diría Walburga si se enterara. Probablemente lo reñiría por leer algo escrito por muggles, para empezar._

_Sin embargo, Sirius, que esa noche no estaba muy por la labor de estudiar (de todas formas, el examen de Aritmancia estaba tirado), se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, ignorando las maldiciones entre dientes de Remus (al que aún no le había devuelto el libro), las quejas sobre lo orgullosa que era Evans de James, los susurros de Peter intentando memorizar a base de repetir y los sonoros ronquidos de Frank (que estudiaba a diario y era el único que no temía al examen ni siquiera un poco)._

_Le dio muchas vueltas a lo que había leído sobre los elementos. Cuatro. Agua, fuego, aire y tierra. Y cada uno tenía un significado distinto._

_Pensó que, sin duda, el fuego le correspondía a James. Ponía el alma en todo lo que hacía, desde jugar al quidditch hasta intentar conseguir una cita con Lily. Y era totalmente incombustible, el único capaz de despertarlos a las cuatro de la madrugada para que le echaran una mano con la nueva travesura que se le había ocurrido (o había soñado, porque algunas no tenían ni pies ni cabeza)._

_El agua… La primera persona que vino a la mente de Sirius fue Peter. Porque Colagusano era, sin duda, la persona más moldeable que conocía. Bastaba decir algo para que su amigo se mostrase de acuerdo, y cambiar de idea para oírlo comentar que había pensado una tontería. Con todo, la capacidad que tenía para saber estar con todo el mundo era algo que, pese a que Sirius no comprendía, en cierto modo le parecía digno de admiración. A veces pensaba que, si Peter hubiera nacido en su lugar, en el seno de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, habría sabido contentar a su madre y a sí mismo a la vez._

_Sirius sonrió cuando asoció, casi de forma inconsciente, a Remus con la tierra. Siempre tan taimado y tranquilo, tan cuidadoso como despreocupados eran el resto. Capaz de echarles la bronca y conseguir que se sintiesen avergonzados sin alzar la voz ni un ápice. No tenía tanta facilidad para los estudios como Sirius y James, pero sus notas estaban a la par con las de sus amigos porque era la única persona para la cual _hincar los codos hasta que sangren_ no era sólo una forma de hablar._

_En cuanto a él… Sirius tenía claro que el aire era su elemento. No literalmente –el volador nato era y sería siempre James–, pero una de las cosas que más temía era anclarse a algo. Quería ser libre, que su felicidad no dependiera únicamente de contentar al resto. Le gustaba mostrar que no tenía la cabeza llena de ideas puristas y podridas como el resto de su familia. Que nunca se había tragado eso y conocía a muchas personas que habían demostrado lo contrario a las palabras de sus padres sin proponérselo. Sin ir más lejos, Remus, el muchacho que cada luna llena se transformaba en una bestia y aun así tenía más corazón que Bellatrix y el estirado de su marido juntos. _

_Sirius apartó la vista del dosel de la cama y se fijó en Remus, que seguía sin encontrar el libro y tenía cara de estar esperando el Beso del Dementor. Intentando no sentirse culpable, Sirius se acercó a su baúl, sacó un montón de túnicas y pergaminos, y dio finalmente con el dichoso libro. Se levantó y se lo tendió a Remus._

_Su amigo tardó dos segundos en reaccionar._

Tic.

_Remus cogió el libro boquiabierto._

Tac.

_Sirius recibió un doloroso golpe en el hombro._

—_¡Eh!—protestó. Remus le dio otro golpe—. ¡Ay! ¿Sabes lo que te hará Pince cuando se entere de lo que estás haciendo con el libro?_

—_Correré el riesgo—siseó su amigo. Sirius echó a correr, pero Remus se le echó encima y le dio un puñetazo, aunque sin hacerle daño. Como un pequeño terremoto._

—_¡Atízale! ¡Con energía! ¡Donde más le duela!—lo azuzó James, entusiasmado, sacando la cabeza entre las cortinas de su cama para ver la pelea._

—_Le vas a hacer daño—señaló Peter, dejando su estudio por unos instantes._

—_¿Daño yo? ¡Qué va!_

—_Oh, pues entonces, sigue._

_Sirius se rio. Definitivamente, eso de los cuatro elementos tenía algo de cierto. Pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Tenían que estar juntos para ser cuatro elementos, porque de lo contrario sólo eran una llama, un charco, un montón de arena y un soplo de aire a merced del resto del mundo._

_Lo que los hacía ser cuatro elementos era la unión entre ellos._

* * *

Ya no hay cuatro elementos.

Ahora, lo único que queda de los merodeadores son recuerdos dolorosos y el pergamino encantado que os confiscó Filch. Porque el agua cambió de recipiente, el fuego se apagó, la tierra dejó de dar frutos. Y el aire está atrapado en un torbellino de dementores y oscuridad.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, y luego vuelves a abrirlos. Te repites varias veces más las palabras mágicas (_soy inocente, soy inocente, soy inocente_) y piensas, no sin cierto sarcasmo, si tus compañeros de cautiverio –los mismos contra los que luchabas antes de que todos te consideraran una de esas sabandijas– tendrán algún método parecido al tuyo para que la razón no se les escape.

Esperas que no. Que se vuelvan locos. Y ojalá que allá afuera, dondequiera que esté, esa rata de agua que creíste tu amigo se ahogue en el remordimiento, si es que puede sentir tal cosa. Debería, piensas. Estás volviéndote loco tú, cuando es él quien debería estar en la celda custodiada por dementores. No puedes desear nada bueno a un ser como él.

Pero, por encima del odio y del rencor, hay algo más. Y no te lo puedes negar por mucho que quieras. No puedes ignorar el dolor, porque ahora sabes que ya no hay un todo que se resume en la palabra _amistad_, sino cuatro elementos por separado.

Y por separado no puede haber equilibrio, ni cordura.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Quisiera aclarar aclarar que no he hecho este fic para decir lo mal que me cae Pettigrew. Sencillamente, se trata de un réquiem por una amistad rota.


End file.
